


Biding His Time

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Lightning Mark Universe [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Lightning Mark Universe, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville faces Voldemort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biding His Time

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic100 Prompt: "Square"

"You are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?"

In his head, Neville sneered. _Right, like everyone didn't know that the poor crazy Longbottoms and their poor abandoned son were purebloods._ Face blanked, Neville looked the Dark Lord square in the eye. "So what if I am?"

Voldemort began speaking again, but Neville was now looking at Harry. If Harry was dead, then the Lightning Mark on Neville's back would have run cold. The apparently lifeless body behind the snake-faced Dark Lord was just biding his time.

Voldemort's final words brought Neville's mind back to the man he was squared off with. "We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

 _Right. Too bad Harry already figured that out years ago._ Neville smirked. "I'll join you…" Neville paused, enjoying the anticipatory smirk on Voldemort's face. "When hell, freezes over." He enjoyed seeing the Dark Lord's face fall. "DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!" The students roared behind him, and at the same time he felt a pulse of warmth from his Lightning Mark and Neville knew. His Lord was making his move. Voldemort would die tonight, and Harry would become the new Dark Lord.


End file.
